onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuja
I have deleted "Luffy was originally identified as a "she" because of this." Because I have read the Raw and Luffy is never referred to as "She." The only way they refer to Luffy is as このコ"this child." Spelling Look this has to be said. I've edited 7 articles already this week in which misspellings occurred. This is complete crap. I don't why none of you can't spell, when a majority of you have the red wavy HTML code finding your errors and fixing them for you. And, most of seem to be from England. I'm not even American and I can spell better than you. I mean, in this Kuja article alone, I found the word "the", spelled without the E. Either learn to type well and use the tools given to you, or don't edit at all. Editing is a privilege, not a right. ~Daniel~ :No need to be angry and say crap.It's just some of us have technical and physical difficulties. Some of us have bad computers, some of us have spelling difficulties, and some of us just make simple mistakes like forgetting the E in "the". Besides not all of the community is bad spellers or from England (I'm from the Philippines).Mugiwara Franky 06:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) This is the nature of a wiki my friend espicially one based around a comic book, grit your teeth and accept it. Sure it is annoying, sure it is lazy but it is life. As for the policy on British/American spelling I shall descend from above and answer it (or correct it). Neither is favoured (unless the topic is distinctly American or British) all that is required is for the spelling to be consistant. By the way the irony that your rant denouncing errors is riddled with them makes me tingly, beginnning a sentence with "And" is not proper english, nor is "I don't why none". P.S correct me for spelling I'm terrible with errors, already caught one. Note: Correct use of sig tool -- 07:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I admit some of this is me. While I'm only mildly dyslexic and I often don't "see" my mistakes as I make them, even after proof reading several times. I read and write in patterns, not letters/words/whatever and if the patterns that makes up the word look right... Mistakes happen. :-( I often find people who complain on wikis are guilty of the same thing. We had someone long ago: "Learn to English you demeanted monkeys". Ahem I get the point made but: "Learn to English?" isn't proper use of the english language. "Learn how to use the English language properly" would have been a much better use of the english language this particulaur editor could have used to prove his point. I maintain that if you have a point against the english language to use, you yourself can't boast about it while your making a mess of it yourself, hence why I've never boasted about my english skills. But the idea of wiki editing is that people come around and correct the things others have written, if its spelling only then SO BE IT. I do that as I find them, but with my problem, I don't always spot them. Thats the point of wiki. And while most bad spellings seemly go unnoticed, occusionally there is a edit so bad we revert it just for this reason. Everyone who edits the wiki is of different backgrounds (for some editors who pass through here english is their second language) and their level of english isn't the same as the next editor. If they make mistakes, its up to the next editor who comes along to correct them. Wiki of this nature are actaully primary design to allow the free sharing of information (read the wikipedia dream or whatever that page calls itself now) in our case the information we are sharing is on One Piece. I know spelling is vital, but the information is even more important then the english and so long as the reader can find ot their info, then the wiki cause isn't lost. However, spelling is part of relying that information so it must be perfect, but the correct information in the first place is more important. I'd rather see a page I can find the info on, that has maybe one or two bad spellings, then a page showing perfect use of the English language and yet doesn't even rely one piece of information on its subject. If you want to find examples of what I mean... Go to wikipedia, there are plenty of pages that are God aweful on there but have been allowed because their standards of wikification are high. Trust me... I'm seen some pages with a lot of writing on them but not a lot of information actaully included in that little piece of perfect text. ¬_¬' --One-Winged Hawk 07:55, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Kuja template Needs a different color. It's currently the same as the Shichibukai. How about green and brown jungle colors? 17:50, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Good idea, Angel should had thought of that. Joekido 00:10, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :I will admit I used the shichibukai template as a basis, but the colours are always altered anyway by someone else. I'm not a good colour schemer. One-Winged Hawk 07:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Pictures When the anime produced pictures for these girls, there was a rush to replace manga with anime images. Now there are full length versions of ALL girls, can we have full length versions here? At least one of the girls has a pixel-lated image, was means its poor quality, again see Image Guidelines. One-Winged Hawk 07:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm asking it again; can we have full body images or the best there is to offer for the kuja. All but a few have them. One-Winged Hawk 08:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Citations for naming scheme So I ran into a bit of a Catch-22 regarding citing that the names of the Kuja are based on flowers. At first I thought that asking for citations that the accepted translations are English words was silly, but the confirmation request stays. That is not the standard for similar claims all over the wiki. There are already official Romanizations and English names. Will confirmation of each flower, or of the whole naming scheme being a coincidence, ever come up? However, I can not ask for a citation on this page that claims the same naming scheme because I was directed to look up the uncited individual names on each page as citations. What should be done?--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 03:39, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I fail to see why we need citations for this when we don't need them for the Charlotte Family members. Comparison stuff like that doesn't need citations, although it is better to not state them as direct fact unless Oda confirms it in an SBS or something. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:05, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Nothing can be stated as direct fact as you said. That's our policy actually. SeaTerror (talk) 20:22, August 29, 2016 (UTC)